High molecular weight aromatic carbonate polymers (aromatic carbonate polymer) are well known for their toughness as evidenced by their impact strength and other high performance characteristics. However, because of their relative difficulty in processing as illustratively exemplified by the temperature necessary to mold articles, certain thin wall intricate articles useful in engineering applications are very difficult if not impossible to economically mold. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an aromatic carbonate polymer containing composition which is readily processable but substantially maintains aromatic carbonate polymer toughness characteristics in thin section test systems. Concurrent upgrading of the toughness characteristics in thick section test systems is also desirable.